tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Yin and Yang
http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/ Yin and Yang are a pair of twin ponies who live at a house on the edge of ponyville. They're an ask-based blog who have mostly get into trouble/adventures depending on what people sent to them. First post: http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/18065883196/my-ponies Differences between the two: Yin is the younger of the two and the more social one. She's always happy to meet knew people and is far to trusting for her own good. She's discovered recently that she had a knack/cutie mark talent for manipulating gems. Yang is the older of the sisters and takes that roll somewhat seriously. She's always trying to keep her sister out of trouble. She's discovered a cutie mark talent of manipulating metals. Odd quirk of hers: She does not use contractions in her speech. Their magic is always stronger whenever they try and do something together. They're both bi with Yang having a stallion preference. Both dated briefly. The Ponies Yang '''Yin History History of blog: These are for major events happening (or stuff worth noting.) There are plenty of one-time posts/misc posts happening between most of these events. - One of their very first cross-overs and encounter with someone who would end up eventually becoming a good friend of theirs, Daggers (https://thelunararmy.tumblr.com/). They end up having a sword fight. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/18484879492 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/18544544788 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/18484879492 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/18834617841/thelunararmy-damn-dont-underestimate-yang http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/19319477424/thelunararmy-i-was-surprised-i-had-to-reveal-my http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/19775635099 Yang will briefly lose her magic at the end of this encounter. - Introducing Yin's pet (who is almost never shown in anything). http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/19054736580 - One of Yang's first interactions with Medic, who would become her coltfriend for awhile. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/19827722679/medicmarshmallow-you-can-keep-my-tie-only - First meeting with Authior Tempus, who would ask Yin to the pony prom later. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20052799206 - First introduction of askahoofballpony, who would have a couple of crossovers with them. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20052816695 - First encounter with shadowscribbles, a brief friend they had crossed. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20112081017/authors-notes-alright-let-me-just-say-the - Yin/Yang invited to a hoofball game. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20350285962/authors-note-i-did-use-a-reference-of-twilight http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20376408699/askahoofballpony-hope-they-enjoy-the-show http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20531266502/mod-talk-im-hoping-to-get-a-picture-from-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20567756824/askahoofballpony-touchdown-is-called-td / http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/21714766139/mod-post-so-finally-got-a-post-for-this-story - Yin/Yang encounter poison joke. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20352637203/author-notes-okay-because-i-know-my-drawings http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20389300967/medicmarshmallow-after-extensive-research-on http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20401430294/atempus-i-really-think-red-is-questioning-her http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20530501031/mod-talk-poor-yin-still-suffering-from-the - Yang gets asked for a date/starts dating Medic. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20761577525/mod-notes-so-i-tried-to-do-some-new-stuff-for http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/21713711007/yang-said-she-wanted-to-do-something-a-little-out http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/22007408734/yang-yang-sometimes-does-not-understand-romantic http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/22007607898/mmmm-cotton-candy-mod-talk-i-just-realized-in First meeting of Steele, who'd become Yang's coltfriend briefly. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/21208601375 Introductions of Yin and Yang's parents: http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/22701301172/i-wondered-how-long-it-would-take-for-someone-to First post involving Fallen (http://ask-the-glace-ponies.tumblr.com/), still a great friend to Yin and Yang. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/23226981360/it-really-was-just-beautiful-mod-talk-i-quite Pony Prom happens. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/20764185207/mod-note-you-wanna-know-why-i-cant-answer Where Yin totally and heartlessly ends up dumping her date to get together with Steele. But Yang and Medic have a nice time. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/23786385938/mod-talk-what-what-do-you-mean-that-looks http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/23786502993/mod-talk-i-was-looking-at-the-map-of-the-tumblr http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/23825983448/mod-talk-so-apparently-there-are-supposed-to-be http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/23928089542/ooc-this-is-a-work-in-progress-you-can-probably http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24121510211/i-dont-think-ive-ever-been-so-embarrassed http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24123241665/no-theyre-not-sleeping-they-are-literally-just http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24211032180/asksteelhoof-i-i-think-i-need-to-step-outside http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24326759959/that-ridiculous-touchdown-putting-weird-ideas-in http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24400510154/asksteelhoof-yeah-picture-three-is http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24458624039/ooc-talk-yes-yin-did-emphasis-on-saying-one http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24462758745/atempus-and-so-ends-a-chapter-of-learning-for http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24534806894/oh-my-god-seriously-look-at-this-you-guys http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24534806894/oh-my-god-seriously-look-at-this-you-guys http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24595893072/mod-talk-i-know-prom-is-technically-over-but http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24596092612/mod-talk-you-want-to-know-why-yang-scowl-a-lot http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24598841228/ooc-i-know-people-were-talking-about-an-airship http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24599199789/time-to-go-home-prom-is-over-theyre-off-for http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/24605772552/mmmm-naked-ooc-and-with-this-prom-is-now Fallen and Yin/Yang's crossover where Yin and Yang go to his land, Glace. It ended without finishing, sadly. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/26510236547/ask-the-glace-ponies-fallen-another-roleplay http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/27406274123/mod-talk-this-is-my-pretty-poor-response-to http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/28095419361/part-%C2%BD-so-yang-is-finally-making-the-gate-to http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/28095562895/part-22-the-gate-is-complete-let-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/28310396887/ask-the-glace-ponies-fallen-theyve-done-it http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/28599452376/arrived-safe-and-sound-into-glace-mod-talk-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/32110394036/not-even-a-day-in-glace-and-were-in-trouble-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/32796915117/you-people-give-bad-advice-gasp-another http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/33268252947/ask-the-glace-ponies-part-1-part-2-part-3 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/33631717752/no-seriously-you-are-going-to-become-a-doormat http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/33633496734/yang-think-think-you-can-lend-us-some-money-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/33705514551/yang-you-just-live-to-annoy-us-i-bet-one-of http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/34003156090/asksteelhoof-yeah-steels-hella-lonely-what http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/35766187841/yin-please-princess-celestia-protect-us-in-this http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/37975736718/i-swear-if-they-both-broke-in-they-better-have-at Yang/Medic get poison-love juiced. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/26618822108/to-be-continued-whats-that-why-didnt-they http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/26752440454/so-heres-medic-response http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/26758013231/foreshadowing-mod-talk-who-feels-like-being-a http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/26822756585/medicmarshmallow-shouldve-posted-this-sooner The chocolate questions http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/27401545893/chocolate-delicious-delicious-chocolate-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/27551275855/yin-stands-infront-of-mirror-and-twists-back-and http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/27622192601/im-so-lucky-3-mod-talk-so-yeah-this The camping trip / The couples paintball battle http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/28942451483/we-made-it-to-camp-mod-talk-this-is-just-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/30093637061/you-are-so-going-down-mod-talk-wait-whats http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/30888065785/asksteelhoof-you-can-never-take-paintball-too http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/33272925686/asksteelhoof-yep-i-actually-drew-something They meet their colt forms. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/34751919915/are-you-really-really-sure-yes-mod-talk Medic/Yang break up http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/37902996912/medicmarshmallow-the-end-oh-my-god-dude-all Yin/Yang's home. yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/38237953989/yin-and-yang-house-ideas-i-imagine-theyd-have-a Yang gets a pet. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/39213737275/i-almost-want-to-name-him-strawberry-but-that-of http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/43302036785/he-is-so-cute-mod-talk-its-actually-really Yin/Steele go on a date. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/43136318091/he-has-no-mouth-thats-hilarious-yin-pokes http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/46415257344/yin-so-um-whens-a-good-time-for-you Their dad comes to visit http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/43474418727/yang-yes-yes-she-does-mod-talk-so-ive http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/43634076316/yin-you-should-have-said-you-were-coming-over-to http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/50078621630/yin-yang-said-it-tasted-like-cotton-candy-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/50404087580/yin-i-really-hope-hes-not-too-angry-mod-yay http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/52268065938/dun-dun-dun-mod-talk-we-have-almost-reached-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/52268364834/yin-hes-really-quite-the-gentlecolt-youll-see http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/55408023670/mod-what-now-steel-ive-colored-it-so-there These are the most recent events, some happening after the current story arc but still canon. Hearths Warming Eve / Daggers (https://thelunararmy.tumblr.com/) crossover. Yin gets a shifting bracelet. Yang gets a cool silence-bubble scroll. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/181395283631/thelunararmy-a-very-experimental-hearths http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/181395295741/thelunararmy-a-very-saved-hearths-warming-with http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/181402105431/yang-hopefully-he-does-not-get-carried-away-yin Hearts and Hooves Day / Daggers (https://thelunararmy.tumblr.com/) crossover. {sensing a pattern?} Yin gets into some trouble with her Hearth Warming present. http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182783700651/we-interrupt-our http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182784200141/thelunararmy-looks-like-this-will-be-one-special http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182802501371/yin-crap-here-is-part-3-of-5-but-also-there-will http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182806424761/yin-this-is-so-much-fun-here-is-part-35-of-5 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182806918031/thelunararmy-i-did-not-expect-this-outcomes-but http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/182812543659/daggers-oo-finally-update-5-of-5-last-and Random adorableness with Daggers http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183354936476/w http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183402107571/get-her-to-help-clean-around-the-house http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183429478736/thelunararmy-welp-we-might-as-well-go-to-hell http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183542467616/yin-also-dont-tell-me-what-to-do-youre-not-my http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183542497371/claudia-so-what-do-you-like-to-do-for-fun-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183564395886/yang-so-i-feel-like-there-is-something-missing-in Their current story arc. The camping trip. (Where they also discover their new cutie mark talent) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/77790446689/mod-talk-hey-look-an-update-yay-so-when-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/82627781727/yin-what-kind-of-stuff-do-we-need-mod-talk http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/83330967464/yang-hopefully-we-wont-run-into-any-trouble http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/84999602706/yin-whos-is-shinier-huh-huh-huh-whos-whos http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/86490091166/yin-oh-come-on-which-one-do-you-think-is http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/86544272176/mod-talk-well-its-been-a-long-day-with-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/90586829891/mod-talk-yay-im-update-i-actually-have-a http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/90873233016/yang-now-i-just-need-something-to-distract-her http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/91173996036/yang-it-is-almost-painfully-easy-mod-gasp http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/93109804026/yang-i-am-going-to-kill-my-sister-mod-talk http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/93534305361/yang-how-will-i-ever-express-my-gratitude http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/93970124456/yang-looks-like-yang-is-blasting-off-agaiiiiiiin (Daggers to the rescue. A turning point in his interaction with my ponies and his redemption to becoming a good friend to the girls) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/94142874971 http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/94321382626/idea-for-panel-2-daggers-so-im-going-to-have http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/96152219391/yang-i-do-not-want-to-diiiie-mod-sorry-for http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/96477757981/yang-except-for-the-nearly-getting-eaten-part http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/97410369961/yang-i-am-not-happy-with-this-it-better-be http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/99252233936/daggers-go-destroy-someone-elses-stuff-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/99264341556/and-in-other-news-rumors-of-rebels-lurking-in-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/99424260103/yang-that-hurt-mod-yep-breezy-time-over-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/101633809251/yang-this-does-not-count-as-giving-up-on-the http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/105079868976/yang-plus-they-dont-look-very-hardy-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/105847457916/yin-yay-real-beds-mod-talk-okay-so-i-tried http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/107388572456/yang-we-will-continue-our-adventure-later http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/111431736401/yin-well-no-better-time-then-the-present-mod http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/129692848891/i-was-going-to-hit-up-a-few-other-places-and-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/130297704626/yin-so-bundled-up-its-going-to-be-cold-yay-an http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/137024014861/yang-i-have-a-feeling-this-is-is-the-right-track http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/139199138016/yang-what-on-earth-was-that-about-mod-talk http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/142128735126/yin-i-had-no-idea-there-were-so-many-different (Yin finding her talent) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/143406523021/yin-i-know-right-mod-talk-so-this-is http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/143725165856/ask-ickle-muse-muddies-on-her-way-back-to (adorable camero) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/145891336796/yang-hopefully-tomorrow-will-hold-more http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/146268234641/yang-this-is-not-going-to-be-fun-it-had-better http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/146694800311/yang-it-is-almost-like-a-starry-night-mod-talk (Yang finding her talent) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/147398620401/yin-wow-that-looks-so-cool-mod-talk-and http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/153239312931/yin-where-are-we-going-now-yang-not-sure-omg http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/155537252480/mod-talk-yay-i-updated-go-me-and-i-know-i http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/155860328976/mod-talk-theyre-going-to-crystal-empire-yang http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/156808700350/yin-hurray-real-beds-hurray-an-update-sorry http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/166570146806/yin-i-dont-think-i-bought-to-many-theyre-so http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/169549450667/i-updated-yay-i-actually-even-have-the-next http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/171485851476/yin-huh-finnaaaaally-got-to-that-point-ive-had (Yin gets her new coat coloring) http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/178285394231/yang-well-better-get-some-sleep-who-knows-what http://yin-yang-pony.tumblr.com/post/183547096404/yin-its-not-a-bad-look-though-right-mod Other note-worthy stuff: Noteworthy ponies they know. https://thelunararmy.tumblr.com/ Davvid Daggers. One of the oldest ponies they've ever known. At first they started out pretty rocky, Daggers mostly picking on the two but had a brief disappearance from the tumblr world. Once he came back, he reconnected with the two and it has definitely been a positive influence on them. http://ask-the-glace-ponies.tumblr.com/ Fallen. An amazing pony that the mod reached out to because of the similaries between Yang and Fallen. Have done a few crossovers with them. Not that much iny ponies anymore, mostly moved on from tumblr/ponies. http://renmlp.tumblr.com/ Ren. Another pony that they've known for years but very rarely actually interact with. Have done a couple of crossovers with them. Some of the ponies they admire the most. (Note, the ones they know from the post above also go on this list but I didn't want to bubble mention them){Not in any particular order} http://askcolorflare.tumblr.com/ http://art-nd-stuffs.tumblr.com/ http://aero-replies.tumblr.com/ http://mylittlechangeling.tumblr.com/ http://ask-ickle-muse.tumblr.com/ http://asklaura-and-naki.tumblr.com/ http://askdiscordwhooves.tumblr.com/ http://askthetimemaster.tumblr.com/ http://askdarkpony.tumblr.com/ http://klausen-comic.tumblr.com/ http://ask-crayon-the-homeless-artist.tumblr.com/ https://motherlyscootaloo.tumblr.com/ http://missromancedy.tumblr.com/ https://ask-asoftboy.tumblr.com/ Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC